The Paths We Take
by iloveromance
Summary: Niles reaction to his adult son's decision startles both David and Daphne. But it's this decision that brings the three of them closer than they ever thought possible.


Daphne smiled at her son. She'd never been more proud of him. Even though he still seemed a bit apprehensive, she'd done her best to reassure him. However, even if she hadn't done a very good job at it, the fact that he'd chosen to confide in her for the first time in his life meant the world to her.

As much as she wanted to share her excitement with Niles, she had to hold off. For he was precisely the reason that she couldn't talk to him. Not yet anyway. David needed to talk to his father first.

"Are you sure this will be okay, Mum? He's not going to like this at all."

She ruffled his hair, the way she'd done when he was a little boy. It was sad to think that he was grown now, but he was a very handsome man and he had big things ahead of him. If only Niles would understand. She hoped and prayed that he would.

"Your father is full of surprises, David. He's very open-minded about things and this should be no exception. He'll be proud of you, just the way I am. I think your decision is just wonderful."

He engulfed her in a hug and she rested her head against his shoulder. How on earth had he gotten so tall?

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, Sweetheart. Now go on."

He started to walk toward his father's office and then turned to look at her. "Mum?"

"Yes, David?"

"Will you come with me?"

She wanted to laugh, for it was so unlike him to be so nervous. But she didn't dare. Instead, she smiled and reached for his hand, squeezing it gently. "Of course I will."

Together they walked into Niles' study and stood in the doorway. It took a few seconds but then he looked up and smiled. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise! The two people I love most are standing in my doorway!"

David and Daphne smiled at one another as Niles rose to greet them.

"I hope we're not disturbing you, Sweetheart."

He kissed her softly. "Of course not. I was just finishing up. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Daphne looked over at her son, who was gazing at the wall. "David has something that he wants to talk to you about. Do you have a few minutes?"

Niles smiled. "I always have time for my son. What's on your mind, David?"

Daphne kissed Niles' cheek and turned to leave. But she froze when she heard her son's voice. "Mum?"

Surprised she turned around. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Stay."

Her eyebrows rose. For she hadn't expected this. "Are you sure?"

"Please?"

"Well, all right. I'll just stand over here, out of the way."

David reached for her hand and squeezed gently. "Thanks Mum."

"You're welcome. Now go on."

When he looked at her worriedly, she silently motioned toward Niles, who was clearly confused.

"What's going on?"

"Go on, David." She whispered, smiling when David sat down in a chair in the corner of the room.

Niles went back to his desk and sat down.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you."

"All right. What's on your mind?"

"Well, this is hard for me to tell you."

Niles rose from the chair behind his desk and went to sit down in the chair beside David. "You can tell me anything, David. I hope you know that."

David nodded. "I-I do. And I appreciate that, Dad. But-."

"What is it?"

David glanced at Daphne and then returned his gaze top Niles. "I quit my job today."

But Niles' reaction was nothing at all like she'd expected. He was silent for a long time, the smile on his face disappearing almost immediately. It was replaced with a look of disapproval.

"Excuse me?"

"I said-."

"I _heard_ what you _said,_ David Crane!" He snapped. "Now my question is _why_?"

"I-."

Niles rose from his chair and began to pace the room. " _Dear God_ , David! I can't believe it!" Niles seemed to tower over his son, who still sat in the chair, recoiled like a frightened child. Daphne wanted so much to intervene but she didn't dare.

"Dad, I-."

"You _quit_ your _job_?" Niles yelled, startling even Daphne. "The internship at Bauer and Associates that I worked so hard to get you?"

"And I appreciate it, Dad. I really did, but-."

"It took me _months_ to set up that internship!" Niles yelled, even louder now. "I-I canceled sessions with my patients! I-I had Mrs. Woodson working late to set up meetings with those people! I-HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

Daphne felt helpless as she watched her very angry husband pace back and forth across the small office. And still seated in his chair, was her son, who was, in her mind, barely into adulthood. Instead of the young man that he'd become, he looked like a small, frightened little boy.

"Dad, I'm sorry!" David's words were raspy with unshed tears.

Niles whirled around and shook his finger at his son. "You're _damn right_ , you should be sorry! I-why did you do this?"

"B-because I-."

"Yes?"

Daphne could see that David was trying so hard to contain his emotions. But it didn't stop her own tears from spilling onto her cheeks. She should have talked to Niles first instead of insisting that David break the news. She had no idea that Niles would be so upset, for she was so proud of her son for making such a bold decision. But she sympathized with him, for she also had no idea about all the things Niles had gone through to get David the internship at the law firm.

"I'm waiting!" Niles yelled. "And David, this had better be good! Damn, it David…"

"I don't want to be a lawyer, Dad." David blurted out. "I tried and after a few weeks, I couldn't take it anymore! I-."

"Well what are you going to do with your life, then?" Niles shouted. "You certainly aren't going to live off of us! You're a grown man, David!"

"I-I know that, Dad! But…I'm doing this for you!"

Niles gaze went to Daphne and she nodded, suddenly aware of the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Just a minute. I need to talk to your mother. And don't move, do you understand? This is not over with!"

David nodded and Daphne could see the tears that he was trying so hard not to shed. He was so much like his father.

Niles walked to the doorway, where Daphne took his hand.

"Daphne, I don't have time for this right now! Can't you see, our son-."

"Just come with me, Niles!"

She took one last glance at David who sat in the corner, blinking back tears. The sight broke her heart and she knew that she had to say something.

Her hand still in Niles, she led him down the hallway. Against his protests, she led him into the adjoining library, and sat down on the sofa.

"Daphne what is this? What?"

"I'm sorry Niles. I should have told you before David came into your office. I had no idea."

Niles rose to his feet, anger fuming in his eyes. "Damn it, Daphne! Are you saying that you _knew_ about this?"

"Yes, but-."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it's not my place to say anything! David-."

"Is our _son_ , Daphne! Now I had a right to know about this! Why didn't you say anything before?"

Now she was angry. "Bloody hell, Niles, will you just go back in there and listen to your son, the way you say you listen to your patients?"

The words were out before she could stop them. And she could see that she'd angered him even further.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just go in there and talk to him, all right?"

"Daphne-."

"Please, Niles? For me? I'm sorry about that remark I made about your patients."

Niles sighed deeply. "It's all right. But his reasons for leaving that once in a lifetime opportunity had better be good!"

"Niles-."

He allowed her to lead him by the hand back into his office and coaxed him inside. David was still sitting in his chair, like a child who had been sent to the corner. And Daphne's heart broke for him.

Niles sat down next to his son. "All right David, are you going to tell me why you quit the job I went to so much trouble to get you? And this better be good!"

"Niles, stop treating him like -."

"Stay out of this, Daphne! I mean it!"

She gasped at his unexpected comment, biting her lip to keep her own tears from falling. She considered leaving, but when she caught a glimpse of David's worried blueish-brown eyes, she thought it best to stay.

"I want to go to medical school, Dad."

Niles was clearly taken aback by this news. And he suddenly seemed a bit calmer. "You want to be a doctor, huh? Well, that's very admirable, David. Quite impressive, really."

"Actually no."

"What are you talking about? Doctors are-."

"No, I mean… I don't want to go to medical school to be a doctor."

"I don't understand."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about this, Dad. A lot of thinking. And… I want to be a psychiatrist. Like you and Uncle Frasier. And Grandma Hester, even though I never knew her."

Instantly Niles expression softened. "David-."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Dad. I know that I shouldn't have just quit like that, but I didn't know what else to do. I should have talked to you about it first. I'll go back there tomorrow and beg them to take me back. I'll do anything they want, even things that only the janitor does. I'll-."

Niles went to David and paused, glancing at Daphne as she brushed away tears of happiness.

"David, come here."

David cast a worried glance at Daphne and then swallowed hard. He rose from his chair and move toward his dad. Both David and Daphne were shocked when Niles engulfed

David into a tight bear hug. "I'm so proud of you, David. And I'm so sorry for getting so angry. I didn't mean those things I said to you. I love you."

"I'm sorry too, Dad."

Daphne heard the subtle sounds of her son's crying, as he sobbed onto Niles shoulder. And Niles rubbed David's back the way he'd done when David was a child. "Shhh… Don't cry. It's all right. I'm sorry."

The sight of her son crying in her husband's arms was so unexpected that Daphne began to cry as well.

"I'm not crying, Dad."

Niles chuckled and reached into his pocket. "That's right. Crane boys don't cry, do they?"

David lifted his head and laughed, drying his eyes with Niles' handkerchief.

"No, they don't. So don't tell Grandpa or Ronnie, okay?"

Niles laughed. "I won't. I promise. It'll be our secret."

After a few seconds Niles ruffled David's hair. "This is such wonderful news. Let's go out tonight and celebrate. And you can even bring whomever you're dating."

"Dad-."

"Don't forget to tell me which medical school to send the tuition to."

"No, Dad. I'm going to do this myself. I'm going to keep working at that law firm and get another job at night to pay for medical school. I don't expect you and Mum to pay my way for everything."

"Please David. Let us do this for you. Consider it a gift from your mom and I because we love you so much, all right?"

David hugged Niles again. "I love you too, Dad."

"I love you, David."

"I'm gonna go and call Uncle Frasier and tell him the news."

"He'll be thrilled. Send him our love, all right?"

"All right Dad." David hugged Niles a third time and then smiled at Daphne on his way out of the office. She grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mum." The kiss he placed on her cheek warmed her heart.

When he was gone, she turned to Niles. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

"For what?"

"The things you said to David. He was so worried about your reaction to his news."

Niles smile faded. "I'm not very proud of that. I shouldn't have gotten so upset."

"Well, I can understand. You went to a lot of trouble to get David that internship."

"I know Daphne, but-."

She kissed him softly. "He appreciates it. We both do. And he loves you so very much, Niles. He's so proud of you, and so am I."

The kisses that followed were passionate, but they ended much too soon, when he pulled away from her, leaving her worried and confused. "Niles?"

He went to his desk and picked up his phone, dialing rapidly. "Mrs. Woodson? Yes, this is Niles. I'm fine, thank you. Listen can you do me a favor when you get in tomorrow? Get Wally Garner on the phone for me. I need to speak to him right away. He's the perfect person to set up David with an internship. He's the best in the business as far as I'm concerned. No, that's all for right now. I'll see you in the morning Mrs. Woodson. Thank you. You too. I'll tell her. Goodnight."  
Niles hung up the phone and returned to Daphne.

"May I ask what that was all about?"

"Mrs. Woodson sends her love."

Daphne smiled. "That's sweet. She's wonderful, isn't she Niles?"

"That she is."

"Who's Wally Garner?"

"A colleague of mine. He really is one of the best psychiatrists out there. I'm going to call the people at the law firm and explain the situation and then I'm going to see if Wally can use David in his office for a while."

Daphne gasped and threw her arms around him. "Oh Niles, really? Thank you, sweetheart! Thank you so much!"

"I'm so sorry I spoke to you that way, Daphne. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Niles. And I can't wait to see David's reaction when we tell him the news!"

"Neither can I, Daphne. But first things first…"

Their kisses took them out of his office and into the living room, where they fell onto the fainting couch.

Never had Daphne loved her family more than in that moment.

* * *

That night as she lay in Niles' arms, listening to the beat of his heart, she signed and snuggled closer to him. But she wasn't prepared for the tears that slid down her cheeks. He lifted his head at once, most likely from the tears that dampened his skin.

"Daphne? Sweetheart are you all right?"

She smiled and kissed him. "I'm fine."

"Are you crying?"

"It's all right, really, Darling. Just go back to sleep."

But he didn't do as she asked, choosing instead to reach for the lamp switch, filling the room with brightness. He stared deeply into her eyes, brushing her tears from her cheeks with his fingertips. "Why are you crying, my love?"

"I was just thinking about something that happened earlier tonight."

He sighed deeply. "Daphne, I am so sorry I yelled at you that way. It was completely uncalled for and-."

"No, not that. You already apologized for that. And this isn't about you. It's about David. You asked me how I knew about his decision to go to medical school?"

"Well, not in so many words but now that you mention it, I am curious."

She smiled at the memory. "He came to me and asked if he could talk to me about something personal. He confided in me Niles! I couldn't believe it!"

"Of course he confided in you. You're his mother. He loves you."

"I know, but... you're the one he always goes to when he needs advice. And the fact that he came to me... I just..."

Niles kissed her softly. "He loves you. And so do I. Very much in fact."

Suddenly she was no longer tired. "I love you too, Niles. More than you'll ever know."

"Thank you, Daphne."

"But if you're really curious about how much I love you..."  
"I've never doubted your love for me, Daphne. I-."

She was kissing him passionately, bringing her body closer to his as she reached for the lamp switch, darkening the room once again. And their passion ignited a flame that burned for the rest of the night.

 **THE END  
**


End file.
